Resident Ed
by Lux Bravo
Summary: A fairly average summer morning transforms into a deadly, nightmarish horror for the kids in the Peach Creek cul-de-sac. The dead have risen, and are hellbent on devouring every single living human on the earth...Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: The Outbreak

**AN: How you doing, everyone? So I've decided to try my hands at a gory horror story. The title is based off of Resident Evil, and quite a few creatures, like Hunters, Lickers etc., make an appearance in the story. Tell your opinions in you reviews! Also, this isn't connected to Edventure. So hope you enjoy this story! Note: New Simton is my state. It replaces New York state. Sim City, largest city in America and U.S.A., replaces Washington D.C. as capital(capitol if your American, unlike me.) Weapons are in Bold**, thoughts in _Italics_. Important events Underlined, really important event **Bold/Underlined**.

Resident Ed

By Luke Mc Williams

Disclaimer: I do not own any creatures that appear in this story, nor the Umbrella Corporation and their logo. They belong to Capcom. Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci. All I own are the O.C.'s that appear in this story, and some places.

Chapter One: The Outbreak

10:35 A.M.

Monday 12th July 2009

Peach Creek Commercial District-PCCD

Ashton, South-East Sim City

New Simton, U.S.A.

ooo

Silence.

That was the word that kept creeping into 13 year old Eliza Smyth's head as she slowly walked down Letterman Terence, and into the Peach Creek commercial district. The streets were deserted, and an almost unnatural silence hung in the air, enveloping all within it. She reached the end of the street, and rounded the right corner, onto Brockhole Place. There was _still_ not a soul around, and Eliza was beginning to get rather freaked out. Usually the PCCD was stowed with people, and quite busy, but today was another story. Tall buildings, offices, shops, homes etc., rose up around her. They weren't really tall, as the highest ones were around four floors tall, but they were still bigger than most buildings in Peach Creek. She reached a puddle on the sidewalk, and stopped to look at her reflection.

Eliza was tall and slim, a result of years of gymnastics. Her hair was bright red and straight, and it fell to her shoulders. Her shirt was short sleeved and dark blue, and over it she wore a lighter blue waistcoat. Her pants were three-quarter lengths, pale white in colour, and her converse sneakers were dark blue as well, with white soles and laces. Her stormy blue eyes were gazing back at her, and she noticed the faint bags under her eyes.

"I've gotta stop practising so much. I'm getting really tired…"

She let out a big yawn, as if to prove her point, before continuing down Brockhole Place, which was quite a long street.

On her way towards her destination, The Big Lemon juice bar, on Upperton Road, she saw the Upcon and Co. office building in the distance. It sold insurance for practically everything, and her dad worked there: but he was off sick today. As she grew closer, she saw that a large section of the front wall had been bordered off with police tape. She reached the building, and her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

A spotless white van had crashed right into the block of offices, creating a huge hole the width of her back garden! The famous Umbrella Corporation logo was branded on the sides and back of the van, the front windows were smashed, and the back doors had been flung open. Eliza peered into the van, and saw shattered scientific equipment, bottles, test tubes and vials galore. The vials and test tubes were filled, or had been filled, with an assortment of fluids and liquids, each one looking highly dangerous. One black, oil-like fluid was slowly dripping onto the asphalt below the van, creating a small puddle. Eliza noticed a clipboard on the sidewalk, and she walked over to it. Carefully, fearing that it was contaminated, she picked it up by the edges and she began to read.

"25 test tubes, 50 vials, 75 beakers, blah blah blah…"

She flipped through the pages, when one page caught her eye. The title was "HIGHLY CLASSIFIED", but Eliza still read on…

ooo

HIGHLY CLASSIFIED

Biohazard Viral Cargo :

200ml of T-Virus Type A-1

250ml of T-Virus Type A-2

300ml of T-Virus Type A-3

50ml of G-Virus Type A-1

ooo

"What the hell is this stuff? T-Virus, G-Virus…I hope it's not dangerous…"

Eliza thought she could hear a strange thumping noise. Hastily, she put the clipboard down on the sidewalk, and she hurried on her way. However, she passed the local candy store, and absent-mindedly gazed into the store, through the thin glass window. She was now gazing at a perfect spherical jaw-breaker, pearly white and absolutely _coated _in sugar. It was perched upon many others, and a sign was pointing down at it, stating that it was 25 cents to buy. Eliza considered buying one, but she thought about her strict diet, and the verbal abuse she would get off her gymnastics instructor. But still, the last treat she had had was one single slice of low-fat chocolate cake…at Christmas. She fished about in her pockets, and brought out $2.00 . A medium glass of lemonade at The Big Lemon cost $1.75, so she could still get a jawbreaker. Having made up her mind, Eliza waltzed through the front door, and to her death…

The bell rang as Eliza pushed open the door, and she walked in. The place, like the rest of the PCCD, was deserted, and now there was a nagging voice, telling her to get out of here. But Eliza ignored it, for she was resolute on purchasing a jawbreaker. She walked over to the stand, and picked up the jawbreaker she had viewed from outside. She then went over to the counter, and waited for someone to serve her. After about three minutes she was still waiting.

"Excuse me," she called out. "Can I have some service?"

The back door opened, and Eliza turned towards it. The figure was cloaked in shadow, and it was slowly shuffling towards her. As it grew closer, Eliza realised that silhouette was that of Tom, the young cashier at the candy store.

"Ah, Tom. It's you. Do you know wh-"

But Tom stepped into the light, and Eliza gasped in sheer horror.

Tom's flesh was gray and decaying, and his eyes were milky white, lacking pupils or iris'. His uniform was ripped, and Eliza could see his ribs. Blood was splattered all over him. He was moaning, and shuffling towards her. Eliza was too shocked to react, and soon Tom was nearly upon her. Now she reacted.

"Get off!"

He grabbed her, and bit violently into her neck.

"OH MY GOD!! HELP! AAHHHHH!"

Bright crimson blood spurted onto the counter, as Zombie Tom ripped off chunks of her flesh. Eliza screamed, tears coursing down her face, when she pushed the creature back. They hurtled backwards, towards the Storage Room. Eliza's waistcoat snagged on the door, and it shut, leaving Eliza trapped within.

Her fate was sealed, as Tom devoured Eliza Smyth, the first Sim City casualty.

ooo

20 Minutes Earlier…

10:15 A.M.

Chairman Gilbert's office

66th floor

Umbrella Corporation North American/International Headquarters

Central Alaskaton

Alaskaton, North Montana

U.S.A.

ooo

Adrian Gilbert's face was smug, as he gazed out of the window that occupied one entire wall. The panoramic view he had of the sprawling metropolis was the best ever, and he was slightly saddened because of the fact that it would soon be over run with hordes of the undead. Men, women, children…No one would be spared. He was seated at a priceless mahogany desk, and one stubby finger hovered over a small red switch. This was the most important switch in the world. When the time was right, which would be soon, it would bring about chaos, destruction, apocalypse, Armageddon. The end of humanity. He lowered his hand, when the door to his office burst open, and _she _stepped into the room.

Alice Oakham was 33 years old, with a superb mind. Her hair, shoulder length, was auburn in colour, and she was clad in a spotless lab coat, underneath it a white shirt, black pants, and black boots. Her hazel eyes glared fiercely at him, and the **Magnum **in her outstretched right hand was aimed at him.

"Alice," asked a smug Adrian, "what's the problem?"

"Oh, you know what the problem is, Gilbert." The ferocity in her voice somewhat startled Adrian, but he merely shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure I do."

"Your going to press that switch, and unleash the Biohazards on to the world."

"How could you know that? Biology isn't your sector!"

"I have my ways. Listen to me. If you press that switch, I'll kill you."

"You won't."

"I will."

"Only one way to prove it."

And he pressed the switch.

Alice's eyes widened in horror, as signal's were sent to satellites orbiting the Earth. Within seconds, **Operation Biohazard **was launched world wide.

Adrian was laughing.

"You see? You can't ki-"

He was cut off, as Alice pulled the trigger, and a lead bullet ripped through his heart. He looked at her in shock.

"Y…you…"

And he slumped onto his desk, dead as a doornail.

Alice hurried over to the window, not minding that she had just killed her boss. She gazed out of it, and to her dismay, saw five Umbrella trucks speeding away from the Headquarters. They were whizzing down Main Street, towards their target.

City Hall.

Alice's hand were curled up in fists, tightly packed against the industrial-strength glass. She bit her bottom lip, and silent tears rolled down her face. She saw the trucks hurtle into City Hall, and an almighty explosion rocked the very city. Buildings collapsed, fires ignited, the dead lay on the concrete, and the screams resonated in the air. The T-Virus was unleashed, and soon incidents like this would be occurring all over the globe. Alice, her heart heavy, walked towards an oaken bookcase, and flicked a very well concealed switch on the side of it. It swung outwards, and Alice walked into Gilbert's personal Panic Room, to survive for as long as she could.

ooo

10:45 A.M.

Peach Avenue aka Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac

Ed's house

ooo

"ED! Are you there?"

Zoe Cardsworth, Edd Cardsworth, Rebecca Cardsworth, and Eddy Johnston were patiently waiting on their friend, Ed Baxter, to answer his front door.

Zoe is 12 years old. She and her twin, Edd, were both born on the 19th March, 1997. Zoe is kind, caring and cheerful, and is an agony-aunt on the school newspaper. She loves designing and making outfits in her spare time. She wears a knee length dress that was rose pink. A pearly white bow is around her waist, and two strands over her shoulders hold up her dress. Her shoes are two Jimmy Choo plimsoll's, the same colour as that of her dress . Her hair, medium blonde, falls to her elbows, and her pale blue eyes were looking at Ed's front door.

Rebecca Cardsworth is nearly 12 years old. She is a single child, born on the 10th August 1997. She is cheerful and sporty, and loves dancing and playing volleyball. She wears a forest-green top that ends just below her navel. One strap is loosely wrapped around her neck, holding up the top. Her skirt is knee length, coffee brown in colour, and her heelless Ugg's are a much darker brown. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her grass green eyes were, too, focused on Ed's front door.

Edd "Double-D" Cardsworth is 12 years old, born on the 19th March 1997, a few minutes before his sister, Zoe. He is caring and helpful, and quite logical and reasonable. He enjoys science and inventing objects. He wears his trademark black sock-like ski hat, a red t-shirt, the colour of fire, grape-purple shorts, red socks that go to his mid calf, and light blue Nikes. Sticking out from underneath his hat at the back are three dark, dark brown hairs, and his eyes are two sea blue orbs. His facial expression was pleasant, as he awaited on Ed.

Eddy Johnston is 12 years old, and he was born on the 12th May 1997. He is cunning, selfish and greedy, but he _allegedly _has a soft spot for Rebecca. He adores scamming and jawbreakers. He has three dark brown hairs, and his eyes are a dark blue He wears a sunflower yellow t-shirt, with a purple collar and sleeve edges, with a vertical red stripe going down the right side. His pants are light blue, and he wears red Nikes.

After a few seconds the front door opened, and out stepped Ed Baxter. He was born on the 9th January 1997, and is 12 years old. He is kind and cheerful 24/7, and he loves comic books and vintage monster movies: but he is also quite dim-witted. He has a fiery red buzz-cut, and his eyes are nut brown. He wears his trademark waist-length murky green jacket, a red-and-white striped t-shirt, baggy dark turquoise pants, and black Converses.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Ed," said Zoe in a teasing voice, "do you know what we're doing today?"

Ed gave a gasp of excitement.

"Feed Rolf's chickens?!"

"No, Ed."

"Eat my freezer experiment?!"

"…No, Ed."

"Watch the _Mutant Marrow-Sucking Cyclopes from Inner Hades_: _The Director's Cut_?!"

"No, Ed! Today, we're going to get jawbreakers-"

"JAWBREAKERS!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!"

"Thanks, Ed," said Rebecca, "for that rather uncalled-for outburst. We really appreciate it."

"Sarcasm…" whistled Eddy.

"Are you all going to stand here yapping all day?" said Zoe.

"Zoe's right," began Edd. "Let's get to the candy store."

They started to walk down their street, Peach Avenue; more commonly known as the Peach Creek cul-de-sac. They passed 14 Peach Avenue, when they heard a voice calling for them.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

They looked towards the front of the house, and saw one of their good friends running down the pathway.

Lindsay Oakham is 12 years old, born on the 24th March 1997. She is smart, sporty and sassy, and is a Martial Arts expert. She has a slight obsession with knives, but we'll not go into much detail. Her eyes are sapphire blue, and her hair, rich mahogany-brown, falls to her armpits. She wears a sleeveless tank top, lava-red in colour, with two straps over her shoulders. Her skirt is denim, and midnight-black, and it falls to just above her knees. Her boots are heelless, the colour of her skirt, and they are covered in straps: they also go up to her knees.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"To the candy store," said Zoe, smiling at her.

"Cool. Can I come with?"

"Yeah, sure."

And the group of six walked towards the PCCD, and to a living nightmare.

ooo

After about walking for five minutes, they reached a usually quieter entrance to the PCCD; Brady Road, which had mostly apartments and some offices. Today, however, it was unusually quiet; not a soul was in sight. The group continued walking down Brady Road, and turned left at the end of the street, onto Brockhole Place: the location of the candy store. They continued down the street until they came to the store, and then they walked inside, the little bell ringing as they came in through the front door. The store was empty, and no one was serving at the counter.

"…Where is everyone?" stated Eddy, as they walked towards the jawbreaker stand. They each picked up a jawbreaker, Zoe, as usual, having to pay for Ed's and Eddy's, and walked towards the counter. They waited for about a minute, when an impatient Eddy called out;

"Hey! A little service here!"

Ed, meanwhile, wandered off to the back of the store, where he came across the door to the Storage Room. It was tightly shut, for on the other side was a zombie, still eating Eliza's carcass. Blood leaked out from underneath the door, and Ed looked down at it. He was about to call the others, when he saw the ice cream machine, and an empty bottle of strawberry sauce on top of it.

_Must have been a big strawberry sauce spill_, he thought, because that was what he thought the liquid was. He walked back towards the others, where Rebecca and Eddy were arguing.

"I say we just take the jawbreakers for free!"

"No, Eddy, 'cause that would be lying and theft!"

"Okay, okay, Rebecca. Yeesh…"

Rebecca just glared at him, her eyes growing cold. Then, with no warning, she slapped him across his jaw, the slap very, very sore.

"That was for lying!"

She slapped him again.

"That was for preparing to steal!"

And she slapped him a final time.

"And that was just for fun!"

Eddy was gazing into space, three very distinct red hand marks across his face.

"Ow…"

Zoe and Lindsay just tutted at him, Ed just stared at him, and Edd was trying to hold in silent mirth.

"C'mon, we better get going," said Rebecca, and each of them, except Eddy and Ed, placed a quarter on the counter. They walked out of the door, and sat down on the asphalt sidewalk. They placed the jawbreakers in their mouths, and sat there, idly chatting about life in the cul-de-sac. Zoe looked up, and saw a strange sight. Further down the road, a young African woman, dark-skinned and dark haired, was surrounded by two gray skinned men, who were shuffling towards her. Zoe's mind came to an instant conclusion.

"That lady is being assaulted!"

"What lady?" asked Ed.

"There; further down the road!"

"You're right!" gasped Edd. "As good, law-abiding citizens, we have to help her!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" cried Lindsay, and the kids ran towards the lady. The were a good few metres away when the men came upon her, and the lady let out an agonizing scream, as if she was dying. The kids froze in mid-run, and were witness' to the utter bloodshed that followed.

The two men were like zombies; their gray flesh was rotted and decaying, and scarlet blood leaked from every pore. Their eyes were milky white, with no pupils or iris', and their teeth were bloodstained. Their clothes were ripped and tattered, showing where the flesh had dropped off, revealing solid bone. The lady was wearing a bright yellow tank top, with faded blue jeans. The men were ripping her teeth open with their hands and teeth, but their movements were sluggish. The woman was screaming and one of the zombies shuffled up to her head, and bit violently into her neck. Blood and flesh were torn from her throat, and soon the woman fell limp, as the two zombies devoured her.

The kids couldn't think, couldn't move. They were shocked rigid at the terrifying sight they had just witnessed. Lindsay eventually broke the silence.

"Oh…my…god…"

Edd turned around, and saw that Zoe's body was going into spasms, as her breathing became laboured. Then she stopped.

"!"

The two zombies, alerted by Zoe's scream, looked up from their bloody feast, and saw the kids. They left their meal, and began to advance on their new prey. Soon more zombies came, shuffling and groaning, filing out of doorways. There were about a dozen now.

"Oh no. We're gonna die!" screamed Rebecca.

"Not if I can help it…" muttered Lindsay, who seemed fearless about the undead horde shuffling to them. She looked around the street, and saw a metal pipe, about one metre long, a small distance away. With speed the other kids had never saw before, she raced over and picked it up. She looked around some more, when she saw a stark red Ford Focus, the front door open. An ingenious plan began to form in her head. First of all, she ran over to Ed.

"Ed!"

"Yeah, Lindsay!?" said Ed, who was in heaven at finally seeing some real-life zombies.

"I need you to go into the candy store. Go over to the counter, and look through the drawers. Try and find weapons, as many as you can. Now go!"

Ed ran off, without another word. He stormed into the shop, and skidded to a halt. Like Lindsay had said, he rummaged through the drawers, and all he found was pieces of paper and documents. He was about to stop searching the sixth and final drawer, when his hand brushed against something cold and steely. He pulled it out, and discovered a metal case, with crude red pen marks on it. He flicked it open, and there, nestled in a burgundy velvet cushion, was a custom **Shotgun**, complete with ammo and magazines. He grabbed it all, and raced out of the shop.

Meanwhile…

"Guys! Follow me!"

The others turned towards Lindsay, who was running towards the Ford car. They ran after her, avoiding the zombies, who still weren't near them. The reached the car, where Lindsay was standing by the open door.

"Get in!"

The kids did as she told them, and they filed into the car: Edd in the front passenger seat, Rebecca in the back middle seat, Eddy on the left of her, and Zoe on the right. Lindsay peered into the car, to give crucial advice.

"You guys stay here, and leave the fighting to Ed and I. When we're done, we'll come over and drive away. No one sit in the drivers seat. This has got to be done quickly and quietly. You got that?"

Edd, Eddy, Rebecca and Zoe all murmured their consent, and Lindsay slammed the door shut. He turned around, towards the zombies.

_Alright_, she thought, _I_'_ve got a steel pole, and there are twelve zombies_. _I could run up and start attacking them_, _but melee combat is too risky_. She bit her lower lip; time was running out. _I_'_ll just see what Ed finds._

She felt a hand brush against her shoulder, and she spun around, prepared to impale, if it was, the enemy behind her. She relaxed as she saw that it was only Ed.

"Ed! Good, your not hurt. Did you find anything?"

"Yep. I found these things," and he outstretched his hands, showing her the **Shotgun **and ammo.

"Brilliant! I'll take those," and she took the gun, "and you take this," and she handed him the pole."

"Remember, destroy the head."

"Why?" asked Ed

"That's where the brain is. Destroy the brain, you kill the zombie."

Then the fight began.

Lindsay loaded the ammo into the gun, and she fired a round each at two zombies. They both embedded themselves in the heads, and the zombies flopped onto the tarmac. She fired another three rounds at two more zombies, and they fell down. She turned around, and saw Ed fighting off the zombies as well. Three lay dead in front of him, but another one was sneaking up on him, preparing to bite his neck.

"Ed! Duck!"

Ed did so, and Lindsay blasted the mutant's cranium open. She turned around, and saw that more zombies were coming!

"Ed! Follow me!"

Lindsay ran towards the car, and Ed followed her. She opened the back right door, where Eddy had scooted over, so Zoe was squished against the wall.

"Get in!"

Lindsay pushed Ed in, and she slammed the door shut. She ignored the other's protests, as she turned to face the zombies. There were six, and she had a plan. Lindsay ran up to one zombie, and with untold-of strength, she slammed her fist through it's gut. The creature wasn't even on the ground before Lindsay had go another one in a headlock, her left arm around it's waist. She cricked the neck, and the creature shrieked and fell onto the ground. She spun around. Another one was limping towards her, it's arms outstretched. She swung her right foot at it's head, knocking it clean off! Two more were coming to her, and Lindsay done a spin kick in midair, crushing both zombie's brains. The one with the hole in it's stomach had got back up, but Lindsay just smacked it's head off. Only one more was left, and Lindsay ran up to it. She outstretched her hands, and slashed it's neck. The zombie collapsed onto the ground, blood gushing from it's jugular vein. Wasting no time, Lindsay ran over to the car, and leapt into the drivers seat.

"Get your seatbelts on!" she roared, as she gripped the steering wheel.

"But Lindsay!" cried Edd. "You're too young to drive!"

"I don't think that matters now, Double-D!" she shouted back. Edd would have still protested, but they were now halfway down Brockhole Place. They rounded the corner, onto Main Street, and the car suddenly stopped. The occupants inside it were shocked rigid to the very core.

The normally lively street was littered with dead corpses, many of which had already been reanimated, and were standing around the street, moaning and groaning. Many vehicles had been upturned, and several buildings were wrecked and aflame.

"Lindsay," said Eddy, in a quiet voice, "are we gonna die?"

Lindsay gulped at Eddy's question. She had to save her friends, no matter what.

"No." Her voice was now determined and courageous. "Hang on!"

With all her might, she slammed her right foot down on the pedal, and the car shot forward, streaking down the street. Zombies were flung into the air, as the car slammed into them full-force. Soon, they were clear of the PCCD, and began the short journey back to the cul-de-sac. They had to warn everyone.

The dead had risen.

And they were ready to kill…

An: So? Are you liking it so far? I'll try to update this story as much as I can. The next chapter will see a battle between the kids and the undead, so stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

AN: So here's the next chapter of Resident Ed, where the cul-de-sac kids are forced to think up an emergency plan in order to combat the undead threat. Will they succeed? Or will they rot out in hiding? AN: This story is **not **related to Edventure in any way, apart from characters.

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

10:57 A.M.

Monday 12th July 2009

Peach Avenue aka Peach Creek Cul-de-sac

Ashton, South-East Sim City

New Simton, U.S.A.

ooo

The now blood covered Ford had finally reached the cul-de-sac, where it's occupants, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Zoe, Rebecca and Lindsay, were still in shock about the harrowing discovery of the zombie-infested PCCD. The vehicle abruptly jolted to a stop, as Lindsay slammed down on the breaks. The kids got out of the car, and saw what their fellow cul-de-sac kids were doing.

Kevin Alston is 12 years old, born on the 15th February 1997. He is sporty and athletic, and is on the football, basketball, baseball and soccer teams at school. He wears a jade-green jumper, and dark black shorts. His shoes are black Nikes, and his hat is red and black, and is placed in a backwards position on his head. He has three flame-red hairs on his forehead, and his eyes are dark blue. He was playing basketball with Rolf and Michael.

Rolf Austinheim is 13 years old, and was born on the 28th November 1996, making him the oldest kid in the cul-de-sac. He is an immigrant from a small Eastern European country, which has lots of strange customs. Rolf isn't very good at speaking English, and refers to himself in the third person, and as the "son of a shepherd". He wears a dirty yellow t-shirt, that has one single, thick red stripe going around the middle. His jeans are vibrant blue, and he wears red Converses, with yellow soles. His skin is walnut brown, his deep blue hair is cropped, and his eyes are chestnut brown. He was playing basketball with Kevin and Michael.

Michael Parkinson is 11 years old, born on the 23rd July 1997. He is, like Kevin, a major jock at Peach Creek Junior High, but he is much kinder than him, and he also enjoys reading. He wears a dark black t-shirt, with the logo "NIKE" imprinted on it, and medium blue denims. His shoes are black Nikes, also like Kevin's, and he wears a light gray hoodie over his t-shirt. His hair is spiky and blonde, and his eyes are a very dark blue. He was playing basketball with Kevin and Rolf.

Nazz Greene is 12 years old, brought into this world on the 22nd May 1997. She is smart and cheerful, and is a talented cheerleader at Peach Creek Junior High. She likes helping others, and is a big fan of cookery. She wears a black H&M t-shirt, with a white tank-top over it. Her pants are dark lavender-purple, and her shoes are simple black plimsolls. Her bright blonde hair has today been tied up in two short ponytails on either side of her head; a hairstyle usually reserved for cheerleading. Her dark blue eyes were scrutinising her bright red fingernails, which she had just painted.

Jennifer Goldton, born on the 12th October 1997, is 11 years old. She is actually quite intelligent, but hides it by being sassy and sarcastic. She loves soap operas, and aspires to be an actress one day. She takes acting classes, and is cheerleader. She wears a dusky orange tank-top, and a knee-length dark-brown skirt. Her boots are brown leather Ugg, and they come up to just under her knee's. Her hair is strawberry blonde, is wavy and falls to just below her shoulders, and her eyes are teal blue. She was currently sulking because of the grey, pre-storm weather.

Jonny Maime was born on the 17th April 1997, and is 12 years old. Jonny's best friend is his imaginary one, Plank, who accompanies him everywhere. Jonny is fun and free-spirited, but can be annoying at times. He enjoys playing imaginary games. He wears a simple white t-shirt, dark sapphire blue jeans, and black-and-white plastic sandals. He was currently enjoying an ice-cold sundae with Plank.

Lee Kanker is the eldest of the Kanker sisters, and she was born on the 26th June 1997. She is 12 years of age. She is considered the "leader" of the sisters, and she can have quite a bossy, but humorous attitude. She loves her hair. She plays basketball and ice hockey. She wears a white t-shirt, with red polka dots on it, a pale pink belt, Topshop blue denim jeans, and normal shoes. She also has two large gray earrings. Her hair is large, tall and orange, and covers her eyes. She was currently arguing with her sisters.

Marie Kanker is the middle sister, born just before midnight on the 26th June 1997. She is crafty, and is considered as the most trickiest sister. She likes automobiles and guitars. She wears a sleeveless black sweatshirt, an ordinary pink belt, and baggy green cargo pants, with black Converses. Her hair is blue and short, covering her right eye, letting only her other green-blue eye show. She was also arguing with her sisters.

May Kanker is the youngest of the said sisters, born after midnight on 27th June 1997. She is naïve and accident prone, but is also quite sweet, while slightly dim-witted. She likes piano's, even though she can't play one. She wears a plain gray t-shirt along with plain red shorts and black shoes. She has green-blue eyes, two buckteeth, and waist length blonde hair. She, too, was arguing with her sisters.

There was also several other kids; Tina, a 12 year old cheerleader, had long black hair, and topiary-green eyes. She wore a dark purple hoodie, with white jogging pants and Converses. Antonio, an Italian music freak. He had spiky brown hair, with sparkling hazel eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a green t-shirt, with a single horizontal stripe, baggy khaki pants, and black Puma trainers. Kylie, a "New Age" trainee artist. She had dull blonde hair, and dull brown eyes. She wore a dull grey dress, with two straps and a black ribbon around her waist, and black pumps. Monique, a French-born African dancer with short black hair, caramel brown eyes, a red tank top, dusty blue jeans, and sandals. And Vincent, a brown eyed, brown haired jock, who wore a blue tracksuit. They were all standing in a circle, chatting with each other.

Lindsay turned towards her friends.

"Okay. What we just saw was mind-boggling, but until we've got a plan settled out, there's no point in raising the alarm. Zoe and Double-D; take the kids to your Panic Room. Answer no questions. Just tell them that I asked you. Everyone else, you go with them. Round up as many kids as you can."

"Right," said Edd, an air of command about him. "However, what about you, Lindsay?"

"I need to get some stuff from my house."

"Cool," said Eddy. "See ya later!"

"I hope so, Eddy," said Lindsay darkly. "I hope so."

Then Lindsay parted from the group, and raced towards her house. Meanwhile, Edd climbed up onto Ed's shoulders, and meekly called out;

"Um…Excuse me? I'm sorry, excuse me."

No one could hear him, and Edd's face went red.

"EXCUSE ME?!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to him.

"No need to shout, Double-D!" called out Michael jokingly.

"Grrrggh!" growled Edd. Michael shut up after that.

"Anyway," continued Zoe, in a sweet voice, "we need to ask you something. Our request might sound a little strange, but hear us out. We need you to come to our Panic Room. Eddward and I's."

"Why?" asked Nazz, in a confused voice. Before anyone could reply, a scream ripped through the air. It had came from Ed's house! The cul-de-sac kids ran up to the front door, and Ed slammed into it, causing it to open. They all ran into the living room, and saw three ten year olds sitting on Ed's sofa, watching the some cartoon on the T.V.

Sarah Baxter is nine years old, born on the 15th July 1999. She is strong and quick to temper, but she loves her friends, and, deep down, her brother. She also like to play the violin and piano, and ballet. She has fiery red hair, falling to her shoulders, and warm cocoa-brown coloured eyes. She wears a rose-pink tank top, pale blue jeans, and black shoes.

Jimmy Tilton is ten years old, born on the 3rd May 1999. He is weak and timid, but will stand up for his friends. He likes cooking and painting pictures. He has curly blonde hair, and bright, baby blue eyes. He wears an azure blue top, a leather black belt, clean white pants and black sneakers. Due to an unfortunate accident (Eddy's fault) several years ago, Jimmy has to wear a retainer.

Elle Goldton is 9 years old, given birth to on the 1st September 1999. She is a smart and polite girl, and is quite logical. Elle adores the piano, and is also an avid studier of the occult. She has ash-blonde hair, in a bun on top of her head, and, like her sister, teal blue eyes. She wears a pink t-shirt, made of cotton, a white skirt and pink buckle shoes.

"Who screamed?!" demanded Jennifer, as she marched into the room.

"I did," admitted Elle. "I thought I saw a spider."

Suddenly, music began to play. The kids' eyes were all focused on the T.V. It was switched to Channel One, and time for Sim City News. The Newsroom came into view, and the newsreader, a 25-year old woman with short black hair, red lipstick, and a two piece suit, began to speak:

"Good morning. I'm Adelaide de Lancey, hosting Sim City News at eleven o'clock. Today, we're bringing you breaking news! This is unbelievable, but we're getting reports that all around the world, terrorists have launched attacks in all major cities, including Sim City! Reporter Chris Mc Kaleey is at City Square, the scene of the attack."

The camera swept to a windswept City Square, where the entire area was on fire, with several dead bodies on the ground. It then went onto nearby Chochbrick Avenue, where Chris, covered up with a brown trench coat, began to speak into the microphone.

"Thanks, Adelaide. It appears that several white vans, shockingly imprinted with the Umbrella Corporation logo, sped from the nearest Umbrella building, and crashed into City Hall. Many are feared to be dead, and there is a suspicion that toxic chemicals have been released into the atmosphere. We are going to talk to local police chiefs Ivan Dekulov and Marc Sherman. So tell us, Ivan and Marc, how many people do you fear have been killed?"

"Well, Chris," said Marc, " it's hard to say exactly, but we think around eighty people. We also fear that the City Hall has been completely demolished, and that the fires will continue to ravage the city. We're advising people to evacuate as soon as they can. Also, we…Wait, what the hell is that?!"

The policemen, Chris and Yuki Motake, the camerawoman, spun around towards the Square, where a figure was slowly shuffling towards them.

"Oh, God…" whispered Rebecca, fear shining in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" called out Ivan. The figure just moaned, and came closer. The kids all gasped at the sight of it. The figure was a male zombie, complete with rotting skin, decaying flesh, tattered clothes, and glassy eyes.

"Shoot it!" commanded Marc, as he and Ivan took out their guns. Marc fired, and the creature went down. Suddenly, Ivan screamed in agony. The camera spun around, where a zombie was biting into his neck. Blood streamed down his chest, and Ivan fell down. The zombie fell down on top of him, and proceeded to rip into his chest.

"Oh, God!" screamed Ivan. "Help me!"

"Ivan!" cried out Marc. He was about to run to him, when something black jumped on to him. Then he screamed in pain, and, once again, the camera turned to him. It was truly a nightmarish sight. A huge decaying Doberman had launched itself on Marc, and was tearing into his face.

"Oh my God!" screamed Yuki. "Chris, we need to leave-"

She was cut off by Chris's scream. She spun around, and the kids saw Chris being eaten alive by three zombies. They were devouring his neck and chest, and Chris was almost dead.

"Oh God…Help me…Yuki…Please…"

Yuki began to run, when she screamed. She dropped the camera, and the kids saw a Doberman dragging her off by her arm, it's fangs firmly implanted in it. Her arm was suddenly ripped off, and Yuki started to scream in agony. The camera then broke, and the view was back in the Newsroom, with a very pale looking Adelaide.

"Well," she said, in a shell-shocked voice. "We shall…um…take a quick break…and…er…we will inform you of…um…any-"

Someone in the studio screamed, and before she had time to say anything, Adelaide was attacked by a dead Doberman. Her screams shattered through the studio, as the zombie dog devoured it's prey. Then the T.V. turned to static.

Everyone, except the Ed's, Zoe and Rebecca, were stunned. Edd turned to Nazz.

"That's why."

ooo

After she left the group, Lindsay ran to her house. She took out her key, and unlocked the door. She closed it behind her, and ran through the hallway to the wooden staircase. There was a little door underneath it, leading into the cellar. Punching a code into a little machine by the door, it opened, and Lindsay ran down a short flight of stairs. She was now in the safe room. It was really the cellar, but her late father had converted it into a safe and weapons room. Lindsay briskly walked over to a wall, and punched yet another code into another machine. The wall opened up, and Lindsay stepped back to admire the room.

The walls were covered in guns, knives and weapons of every single kind. Underneath each weapon were packages of ammo for it, plus manuals on how to use it. First of all, Lindsay ran to the back of the room, and selected a plain beige rucksack. She walked over to a steel cabinet, and pulled it open. Inside was food, fluids and medicines. Lindsay selected a fair amount of each, and stuffed them into the bottom of the bag. She pulled a brown leather belt, with may pockets and holsters, off the wall, and she wrapped it around her waist. She walked over to the weapon wall, and surveyed each weapon. After a few minutes, she ended up selecting:

A **Magnum**.

A **Handgun**.

A **Sniper Rifle**.

A **Shotgun**.

A** Rifle**.

Two **Pistols**.

An **AK-47**.

Ten **Pocket Grenades**.

And a dozen **Knives** and **Daggers**.

Lindsay selected ammo for each weapon (that needed it) and stuffed it into her rucksack. She put the **Handgun**, **Shotgun**, **AK-47**, **Pocket Grenades **and the **Magnum **into the holsters. She put the **Pistols** into two holsters, one on the outer side of each leg,and tied the **Rifle** and** Shotgun **onto her bag. She took the knives, and put eight back. She attached the rest to her belt. She was about to leave, when she noticed two knives on the wall. She went to examine them, and instantly filled with glee. How could she forget these?!

The two knives were very strangely shaped; the handles, made of brown painted steel, had grooves for the fingers. The serrated, stainless silver steel blades weren't straight; they were about seven inches long, and jutted out at a diagonal angle. They were like boomerang-shaped knives!

Lindsay grabbed the knives, and walked out of the room. She plonked up the stairs, and walked through the doorway at the top of them. After she had reached the top, she turned around and closed the doors behind her. She turned to look into the living room and almost died in pure terror.

A huge pink thing was in the living room, it's head sniffing the air. It had no eyes, and it's brain was visible through the thin layer of skin covering it's skull. It's skin was more red than pink, and it had **huge **claws, covered in blood. The blind mutant was walking on all fours, and it had huge fangs in it's mouth. The most horrifying thing of all was the tongue protruding a few feet from it's mouth; it was as sharp as a rapier. The beast hadn't noticed Lindsay, so she slowly crept along the hall. She stepped on a squeaky floorboard, and instantly ducked down. The creature's tong, like a sword, was hovering over her head. Lindsay shimmied along the floor, and then jumped up. The creature was now in the hallway, and was stabbing it's tongue at Lindsay. She deftly avoided each attack, causing the creature to roar in frustration. Then another one appeared from upstairs. Lindsay gasped; one she could maybe take down, but two?!

The first one lashed it's tongue at her again, and Lindsay leaned to the left. It's tongue was now in front of her, and she had an ingenious epiphany. She took her knives, and slashed the creature's tongue off. It roared in pain, and retracted it's stumpy tongue. The creature began to gargle, choking on it's own blood.

Lindsay, wasting no time, ran past the creature into the living room. She went over to the fireplace, and picked up a poker which had been left in it. The tip glowed red hot, and Lindsay grinned. She turned around to see the second creature growling at her. It released it's tongue, but Lindsay jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling light. She took aim, and fired the poker at the monster's head. It burst open, into flames, as it collapsed on the ground, writhing in agony, like it's dead companion had been. Lindsay landed on the ground, and took out her mobile phone. She then took a photo of the creature with it's tongue cut, saved it, and ran past the creatures, out of the door…

ooo

Lindsay ran over to Edd and Zoe's house. As she reached the doorway, Ed peaked out of it. He opened it up wider, and, after Lindsay had pelted in, slammed it shut, locking it behind them. They ran to Edd's cellar, which also served as a panic room. The rest of the kids were already there, and as Ed sat down in one of the chairs , which had been set out earlier, and Lindsay walked to the front with Edd and Eddy, a plan of action began.

ooo

A few minutes earlier.

10:58 A.M.

ooo

Lester was twelve years old, a very smart boy who had recently moved from Canada. He wore a green and brown sweater vest, brown trousers, a white shirt, and black dress shoes. He had neatly combed black hair, intelligent grey eyes, and expensive-looking black glasses. He was wandering down the Lane, pondering what to do today.

"Hmm…" he though aloud to himself. "I could play a game of chess with Eddward, or discuss metaphysics with Elle." (AN: Yes, she really is that smart!) He continued walking, when he spotted an injured-looking lady ahead of him. She was moaning, but Lester couldn't clearly see her. Concerned, Lester called out to her.

"Excuse me, madam! Are you alright? Do you require assistance?"

The lady moved forward, and Lester gasped in sick horror at the woman's appearance. Her skin, grey and decaying, was falling off her body. Her milky eyes were focused on Lester, and she outstretched her arms. Lester backed away in fear.

"Pardon me, madam, but I think that perhaps I should leave-"

Lester was cut off when he felt cold breath on his neck. He turned his head to the left, and a zombie ripped into it! Lester clutched hi neck in pain, and he fell down. The zombies came upon him, and his final screams were heard throughout the cul-de-sac.

ooo

11:02 P.M.

Edd and Zoe's house

ooo

"So, would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?" demanded a furious Kevin. The other kids angrily voiced their agreement.

"Okay, okay," said Lindsay. She looked at Edd and Eddy, who nodded. She took a deep breath, and began her explanation.

"Right. About ten minutes ago, the Eds, Zoe, Rebecca and I went to the candy store. The PCCD was unusually quiet, but we didn't notice anything suspicious. After we left the candy store, we saw a woman being assaulted. We ran to help her, only to see that she was being devoured by two zombies. After killing quite a few zombies, we drove here in a red Ford. I went to my Panic Room, to get weapons, while the others rallied you up, and brought you here."

The kids sat in stunned silence, and Lindsay continued her speech.

"Okay, so we don't know how far the zombies have spread-"

"Uh, Lindsay?" interrupted Eddy, raising his hand.

"Mm-hm?"

"About the zombies. While you were gettin' weapons, we were watchin' the news. The presenter said that some Umbrella vans-"

"Whoa!" cried out Lindsay. "Umbrella vans?"

"Yeah," said a confused-looking Eddy.

"Right," said Lindsay, who now had an anxious face. "Carry on.""Well," continued Eddy, "the vans have been crashing into major buildings in cities all over the world. And by the way, City Square? Yeah, there are zombies in it."

"Well why don't we just fight them?" cried out a frustrated Michael. "I mean, come on! Zombies and zombie dogs! How hard could it be?!"

The other kids muttered their approval, and Lindsay whispered something into Edd's ear. He then ran over to the computer and Smart board, and began typing away. (AN; In Britain, a Smart Board is a board on the wall that you use to project things onto.) The kids began to talk louder and louder, until Lindsay silenced them by slamming her fist on the table next to her.

"You don't understand," she said to the kids. "Yes, zombies and dogs would be easy to pick off. But we're not just talking about them. There will probably be other creatures as well. Like this one."

Lindsay walked over to Edd, all the kids eyes on her. She showed him her phone, and his eyes widened. She placed on some sort of table, and switched the projector on. The photo on her phone was projected onto the wall.

At the sight of the tongue-less creature, many of the kids screamed or swore in horror. Lindsay grimaced.

"Two of these creatures attacked me in my home. I cut this one's tongue off. The other one I burned with a fire poker."

The kids all looked at her.

"We need a plan. Double-D, I noticed that when we were driving here, there's an empty public bus a few minutes away from the cul-de-sac. It looked broken down, and since you have quite a bit of mechanical expertise, I was wondering if you could fix it."

"Well," said Edd, "I could try, but the problem is getting it here."

Lindsay smirked.

"Leave that to me. Come with me to the garage."

Lindsay turned and ran up the stairs, followed closely by Edd. When they reached the garage, Lindsay pulled a small remote from her pocket from her skirt pocket. She closed her eyes, and afterwards Edd could never really understood what had happened. An electric current filled the air, and a strange haze filled the garage. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the public bus had materialised!

"GOOD LORD!!" cried Edd, who fell back in shock, his mouth agape..

"Okay, Double-D," said Lindsay with a sigh. " Stop gaping and get to work!"

"Right away, Lindsay!" He walked over to a bench, picked up a box of tools, and began working on the engine.

"What do you want-Oh my God!" cried Nazz, as she and the others walked in.

"Yeah," said Lindsay pointing to the bus. "Miracles are amazing. Anyway, you guys need to get weapons-""Already done," called out Kevin. "I took the liberty of decking us all out with guns, ammo, weapons and supplies, complete with rucksacks. Oh, and we've got walkie-talkies to keep in touch.""Excellent!" beamed Lindsay. She walked over to the left wall, where a huge map of the cul-de-sac, and surrounding area, was pinned up. She took out a pointer, and turned to the other kids.

"Okay, so Nazz, Zoe and Kylie, you will stay here in the garage with Double-D. You'll be team medics. Vincent and Tony, you will guard the garage team. Everyone else, your main objective is to kill as many zombies as you can. Stay in the shadows, and be careful. Try not to die. Jennifer and Marie, I want you to focus on sniping. And Ed and Sarah, focus on melee combat. Let's go people!"

Lindsay opened the garage door, and the team ran out of it. All was quiet outside. Too quiet. Lindsay, Rebecca, Ed and Eddy ran to hide in the play park. Michael, Rolf and Kevin went to hide behind some bushes. Monique, Tina and Elle ran to various hiding places, while Jonny climbed up a tree. Jimmy and Sarah panicked, until they saw an empty lorry with it's door open. They ran over to it, and took cover inside. The Kanker sisters went o hide behind a mailbox.

Suddenly, a low moaning chorus filled the air. The kids looked to the lane or to the main street. Many zombies were slowly walking, their bloodied arms outstretched Everyone braced themselves, and Lindsay voice called out in the morning air.

"ATTACCKK!"

ooo

AN: Cliff-hanger! Seriously though, the ending didn't turn out the way I expected. Oh well! The next chapter will see character deaths, so be prepared!


	3. Chapter 3: Fire at Will!

AN: The third chapter of Resident Ed is a little bit more gory, with a few more character deaths than before. The T rating really applies here. You have been warned…

Chapter Three: Fire at Will!

_Lindsay opened the garage door, and the team ran out of it. All was quiet outside. Too quiet. Lindsay, Rebecca, Ed and Eddy ran to hide in the play park. Michael, Rolf and Kevin went to hide behind some bushes. Monique, Tina and Elle ran to various hiding places, while Jonny climbed up a tree. Jimmy and Sarah panicked, until they saw an empty lorry with its door open. They ran over to it, and took cover inside. The Kanker sisters went to hide behind a mailbox._

_Suddenly, a low moaning chorus filled the air. The kids looked to the lane or to the main street. Many zombies were slowly walking, their bloodied arms outstretched. Everyone braced themselves, and Lindsay's voice called out in the morning air._

"_ATTACCKK_!"

ooo

11:05 A.M.

Monday 12th July 2009

Peach Avenue aka Peach Creek Cul-de-sac

Ashton, South-East Sim City

New Simton U.S.A.

ooo

Lindsay and Ed were the first to breach their hiding spot. Running out into the street, Ed yelling at the top of his voice, they began their assault. Lindsay took out her knives, and slashed at several zombies, approaching from the right. Ed, taking a baseball bat out of hammerspace, began to whack at any zombies near him, slamming off heads and limbs. Rebecca stayed put in her spot, firing round after round at anything that got close to her nearby friends, or herself, while Eddy charged out, firing his **Magnum** at anything dead and moving. Ed whacked his bat at a dog that had charged out of nowhere, but Ed's good reflex's managed to save him. His bat then struck several more zombies, splaying them out on the ground. Lindsay was fighting with him back-to-back, her hands and feet a blur of slashes and kicks, as she slaughtered any hellish fiends that approached.

"Wow, Lindsay!" cried Ed gleefully, who was, actually, really enjoying himself. "You could beat Argarcoron, King of the Marrow-Head Suckers of Gigaitron, any day!" (AN: I don't know if that is actually in any of Ed's comic books.)

"Thanks, Ed," said Lindsay, as she slit the neck of a zombie that had made a sudden lunge for her. "You're quite good yourself!" She swatted her hand at a zombie that had came hobbling up to her, and its two arms were sliced off.

ooo

Michael, Rolf and Kevin were second to emerge. Rolf, with an Eastern European battle cry, had slammed into a group of advancing zombies, and was furiously hacking away with a sickle from his arm. Kevin took out a pair of **Handguns**, and was firing round after round of lead at the undead scourge. Michael took out a shovel he had scavenged, at was whacking away at the zombies. They were back-to-back now, three brothers in arms.

"Zombie at three o'clock, Mike!" cried Kevin, as he blew open a zombie's head like a ripe melon.

"Roger that, Kev!" replied Michael, using the edge of his shovel to slit several zombie throats as he arced right. He swung his weapon, and the zombie was sliced in two at the waist. It shrieked and fell, black blood oozing from it's mortal wounds. Rolf swung his sickle upwards, catching several zombies on the chin. The sickle pierced their skulls, before they flopped to the ground, still and lifeless.

ooo

Tina moved first, her cheerleader skills aiding her in kicking and attacking the zombies, while Monique fired at the ungodly mutants with her custom **Handgun**. Elle, however, hung back, as she was too scared to directly face a zombie. Tina fired her **Magnums **at the zombies, and she seemed slightly euphoric as she pumped hardened lead into the bloated corpses of the undead.

"Haha! Take that, ya zombie swine!"

Meanwhile, Monique fired as well. Combining her dancer's agility and natural grace with her attacks, she was able to avoid the zombies at all times, making her relatively safe. There were hardly any undead threats around her, when she heard a high pitched scream of terror come from Elle's direction. She swivelled 180 degrees, and saw a frightening sight; several zombies were stumbling towards her. The young girl held out her gun, ready to fire, but the immense fear in her tearful eyes told Monique that Elle wasn't emotionally prepared enough to shoot something. Monique ran over, and fired at three of the zombies. They feel down, leaving only one left. Monique quenched her ammo, when Elle held out her arm, telling her to stop.

"Let me," she said, in a tiny whisper. "I have to do it; only the strong survive!" Elle readied her **Pistol **and fired three rounds into its torso. The thing groaned and collapsed, crimson liquid cascading from it's open wound. Elle lowered her gun silently, yet her body was visibly trembling, like a leaf in a winter wind. She turned to Monique;

"I did it. I killed a zombie."

"Good work!" cheered Monique. "Now, go and hide over there. Tina and I'll stay here." With that, Elle ran into the street.

ooo

"Give it to 'em, Lee!" cried Marie. She and her sisters had ran out from behind a large mailbox, and were currently slaughtering the undead surrounding them. Marie herself whacked zombie after zombie with a large, steel pipe she had salvaged: May was firing at nearby zombie canines with her** Sub-Machine Gun**: and Lee was swinging her axe at the fiends. A pink mutant (a Licker), similar to the ones that attacked Lindsay, leaped onto Lee. She fell onto the ground, with the beast on top of her. It prepared to maul her with it's tongue, but thanks to her lightning fast reactions, Lee swiped off the Licker's head with her axe. Several dogs tried to corner May, but they fell to her gun, and the three sisters continued to kill the zombies.

ooo

"Wow, Plank!" cried Jonny. "Look at all those dead people!" The resident cul-de-sac eco warrior was currently lying in the bow of a large oak. Below him, around a dozen zombies were slowly ambling against the tree trunk, though the young boy was unfazed as he gazed out around the cul-de-sac.

"Jonny!" cried a female voice, in a fierce whisper. "What the hell are you doing?" Jonny looked over to his right, and saw Jennifer leaning out an open window on the second floor of Edd and Zoe's house.

"Hi Jennifer!" he replied cheerfully. "I'm just hanging out with my friends, the trees!"

"God help me…" muttered Jennifer in despair. She bent down, out of sight, and returned holding a wooden ladder. She lifted it over the windowsill, and pushed it toward Jonny, who pulled it on the tree. He began to walk over it, slightly carelessly, when his right foot slipped between one of the rungs.

"Aaah!" he cried, as his body began to slip between the space.

"Jonny" cried Jennifer, and she reached out to him. She managed to grab his hands, as he was about a metre-and-a-half away from him, and she pulled him into the room.

"Whew!" said Jonny, as he flopped down on the floor. They were in Edd's room, and Jonny noticed Jennifer's **Sniper Rifle **propped against the window. "Thanks, Jenny. For a moment, me and Plank thought you were gonna let us die!"

"Oh, Jonny!" giggled Jennifer. "Just because I don't particularly like you and I

think you're a bald weirdo doesn't mean I'm going to let you die." She grabbed her rifle, and leaned out of the window. "Now get going. The others are in the garage, but be careful; you never know when the zombies could break into the house."

"Right!" he replied and ran downstairs into the garage.

ooo

"Where can I hide?" muttered Elle frantically. She was standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac and was highly exposed to the undead and worse threats. She thought of going into one of the houses when a low snarl caught her attention. She turned her head and saw a duo of Cerberus (AN: Zombie Dogs.) running towards her. Elle was rooted to the spot with intense fear, when something metallic and black hurtled towards her. Elle grabbed it, and saw that it was Monique's custom **Handgun**. Elle looked up, and saw the Cerberi leaping for her. She was about to raise the gun, when Monique jumped in front of her. The Cerberi slammed into her, and the trio fell to the ground. Elle watched in horror as the mutant canines began to feast on Monique. The young African girl was screaming in pain herself, but she managed to shout a command at Elle.

"Get away from here n-"

A Cerberus ripped into her jaw and tore it off. Elle began to run, fear and shamefulness flooding through her veins. The truck that was Sarah and Jimmy's hiding place came into her line of sight, and Elle sprinted even faster towards it. She saw their expressions through the glass, and Elle knew something was chasing her. The snapping of teeth behind her confirmed it. She ran even harder, and leaped into the truck's open door. Jimmy slammed the door shut behind her, and he looked out the window. Thankfully, the dog was already running off in search of other prey.

Elle sank into her seat. Monique was dead; she had sacrificed herself to save Elle. Elle examined the gun, and saw knife marks on the side; they formed words which read:

_If, Elle, you've got this gun, then I'm dead. Deal with it, 'cause I gave this gun to you so you could protect yourself. Hopefully I died with honour and dignity._

_Wow. This is really morbid, writing (or knifing, really) this down._

Elle gripped the gun tighter, and felt hot tears prickle her eyes. A scream from Sarah caused her to look up, to see a male zombie grabbing at them through the open window. With calmness surprising herself, Elle shot the thing's forehead open. It collapsed, and she leaned over the stunned Sarah and Jimmy and closed the window. When she was back in her seat, Jimmy spoke to her.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait."

ooo

"Zoe, please pass me that monkey wrench," said Edd from under the bus. Zoe reached into the toolbox and grabbed the requested tool, and then handed it to her brother. She sat back against the wall, near Nazz and Kylie. Tony and Vincent were sitting on the floor, their guns near them and a deck on cards in their hands.

"Thanks, Zoe. Nazz, could you get me the spanner?"

"Sure, Double D!" replied the blonde, and she passed him the selected tool.

"Well, I'm hungry," spoke Zoe, "so I'm going to make a sandwich. Does anyone else want one?"

"Zoe, you can't go out!" protested Kylie in her thin voice. "It's too perilous!"

"Aaah, she'll be fine," said Antonio. "Yo Zo, could ya get me a sandwich? Turkey with lettuce and tomatoes."

"Don't call me Zo!" snarled Zoe, and rage ran through her body. She stormed out of the door, and into the house's kitchen, where she proceeded to make herself a sandwich. "Sexist pig…" she fumed, silently raging at Antonio's blatant disregard for her safety. When she finished cutting the sandwich (ham, tomato and butter), she turned round.

Coming face to face with a moaning zombie.

With nothing else in her hand, Zoe flung her sandwich at the thing's face. It had little effect, but Zoe was able to grab the knife she had been using to slice the sandwich. She stabbed the zombie's head, and the knife fell out, blood and cranial matter dripping from the hole. It sagged to the floor, and Zoe ran towards the garage, passing through the hallway as she went. She looked out towards the back garden, and saw that the back door was open. She continued into the garage, and slammed the side door behind her.

"Zoe!" cried Edd, shuffling out from under the bus. "What is it?"

"They're in the house!" she gasped, steadying herself against the wall. "They got in through the back door!"

Suddenly, Jonny, with a bloodied knife, burst through the door, and Zoe screamed.

"Jonny!" said Nazz. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, guys" said the bald one sheepishly, "but did ya know there's zombies in the house?"

ooo

"Haha!" said Tina, shooting the last zombie down. She had proven to be quite good at zombie slaying, for there was a pile of truly dead bodies around her. "You guys are so stupid! I rule! You drool! I rule! You drool!"

While Tina was busy singing and doing a victory dance, she failed to notice that one of the zombies was stirring. Blood began to seep out, at a violent rate, through its skin, causing it to become a deep crimson shade. Its toes and fingers began to sharpen, until they had become claws.

"Huh?" said Tina, noticing that _three_ zombies were stirring. One began to rise, slowly getting up. Tina fired a round at it, but it had no effect. She fired again, but the gun was empty, its bullets strewn around the place. The three zombies were now standing, and were snarling at her. Tina done the rational thing.

She ran.

She pelted, screaming, across the street, the Crimson Heads pursuing her. She reached the Ford car, used by Ed, Edd, Eddy, Zoe, Rebecca and Lindsay to return to the cul-de-sac, and climbed under it. However, one of the Crimson Heads grabbed her ankle and pulled her out, her head slamming against the bottom of the car. Tina screamed in pain and terror, but the mutated zombie had hoisted her onto the roof of the car. The three Crimson Heads began eating her stomach, and Tina was soon gone.

ooo

"Oh my God!" cried Sarah.

"What is it?" said Jimmy, turning his head to see out the left window.

"They got Tina…" she said, and hung her head in sadness.

"They don't give up," mused Elle. "They're too productive, and there's so many."

"Uh-oh!" said Jimmy suddenly. "Girls, I think we have unwanted company!"

The trio looked out the truck cabin's windows, to see that the lorry was surrounded by several zombies. More were ambling towards it, and pretty soon the truck would be at the centre of a congregation of the undead.

"It's okay…" muttered Jimmy in a panicky voice. "We're safe; they can't get us in here…"

Upon hearing an odd noise from the back of the truck, Elle absentmindedly turned her head, and she was able to see through a door behind the trucks three front chairs. However, her heart jumped into her chest at what she saw.

"Um…guys?" she said, trying not to sound scared.

"Yeah, Elle?" replied Sarah.

"Did you know that the back door of this truck is open?"

The other two pre-teens spun around and looked through the door, to see several zombies attempting to climb onto the cargo hold. One was almost finished its climb, and would soon be upon the kids.

"What do we do?" screamed Jimmy, who by now was hysterical. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Sarah panicked, and in desperation looked upwards. Her heart soared when she saw that a part of the cabin's roof, square in shape, could be taken off, enabling them to climb through it and to safety.

"Quick!" she cried, unbolting the trapdoor, exposing the still-stormy grey sky above them. "We can climb through here!"

"O.K.," said Jimmy, glancing nervously at the back of the truck. "Ladies first."

"Youngest first," said Sarah as a reply, and Elle quickly climbed onto her chair, and then through the opening. Sarah quickly followed suit, and Jimmy turned to his left, seeing the zombie limping towards the door. Sarah clambered through the opening, and then stuck out her hand to Jimmy to grab onto. The young lad climbed upwards, on his chair, and grabbed onto the redheads hand. With Elle's help, Jimmy was pulled up just as the first undead fiend lumbered into the trucks cabin.

The trio were now on top of the truck, which was surrounded by zombies…

ooo

"Ed!" barked Lindsay, hacking off a Licker's tongue. "Help Rebecca!"

The said girl had used up all her ammo, and was busy attacking any nearby zombies with a large carving knife she had salvaged. However, to be honest, Rebecca was terrible at melee combat, and was hopeless with her knife. She was attempting to slice open a zombie's head, but Ed had already smashed it in with his bat. Ed opened his rucksack, and took out his ammo. He gave it to Rebecca, who loaded the magazines and cartridges into her own guns. She proceeded to blow open a nearby Cerberus's stomach, showing her talent for accuracy and guns.

Eddy, meanwhile, was busy shooting at several zombies, their corpses flopping onto the ground as their torsos filled with lead bullets. A growling behind him caused him to turn, and he expected to see a Cerberus. However, he saw something much, much worse.

The green, reptilian creature was large and bulky, with huge claws on its hands and feet. A lizards crest adorned the back of its head, and it had horrible, milk-white eyes. It snarled, showing two rows of sickle-sharp fangs, and began to run towards Eddy. He was frozen in terror, and would have been gut like a fish if Lindsay hadn't ran over, pushed him to the left, and grabbed a katana he had salvaged off his rucksack, and swung it at the creature. It roared in fury and hurtled towards Lindsay, who leapt over its head and sliced the sword across its neck. It turned and lunged its claw at her, missing her by centimetres. Lindsay, unfazed, slammed the katana through the beast's skull. A jet of crimson blood spurted out from the wound, and the creature fell limp, its body twitching as it died. Lindsay stood beside, regaining her breath, while Eddy and Rebecca ran up to it. Before either of them could speak, Lindsay turned to Eddy.

"Eddy, would you mind telling me how you got an authentic, genuine Japanese katana?"

"Oh…" chuckled Eddy nervously. "Heh-heh…Well, it actually belongs to my dad, ya see."

Rebecca, a look of confusion on her face, turned to Eddy. "Why does your dad have a katana?"

"Well, he's really interested in swords and stuff, and he got that thing a couple years back, in a market in Japan. It's one of his most treasured possessions, besides me or my family."

"O.K…" said Rebecca, firing her Pistol at a nearby Licker. "Well anyway, Lindsay, that was amazing! That thing could've killed you, yet you were able to beat it in a matter of seconds!"

"Yup," replied Ed, wandering over as he smashed his bat into a zombies stomach. "But I wonder what it was? Oh, wait! Perhaps it was a mutant, marrow-sucking reptile servant of Argarcoron, risen from the bowels of Gigaitron to smite humanity!"

"Maybe…" said Lindsay, who was deep in thought. Without another word, she ran off to her house and through the door, leaving the bewildered others to fight off the zombies themselves.

ooo

10 Minutes Ago

"Dum-dee-dum…" hummed Antonio to himself, as he finished washing his hands in the bathroom. He walked out of the little room, on the ground floor of Zoe and Edd's house, and turned to pick up the shovel he had lain against the wall. He failed to notice the zombie staggering up behind him, but noticed it when it bit into his neck. He screamed and fell, but was saved due to Vincent shooting the zombie's head open. Vince, who had been about to check on Tony, lifted his injured friend up, and carried him into the garage, where Kylie and Zoe tended to his bite wound, knowing little of the effect it would have on the boy…

ooo

"I have to find Aunt Alice's files…" muttered Lindsay, as she ran up her house's stairs and into a well-furnished bedroom which was, sadly, rarely used.

By the ornate mahogany desk was a large steel file case. Even though she was forbidden to even come within a foot of it, Lindsay (after locking the door behind her) opened the bottom cabinet and began urgently flicking through all the tightly-packed files, arranged in alphabetical order, until she came to "H". She picked out the file, and skimmed through the pages, until she came to a page, with its title, "Central B.O.W.: Hunter Type." Lindsay didn't bother with all the complicated main stuff in the document; instead, she read her aunt's note at the bottom.

ooo

_My research shows that a nearby Umbrella Facility contains several types of B.O.W.'s, including the Hunter Branch. If they were ever released, then the nearby population would be decimated._

ooo

Lindsay placed the file back in the drawer, and pulled out a small USB pen-drive link. For more convenient access to the documents (than having to read them all), all the information on them was also on the USB drive. Lindsay had taken the drive and downloaded its software onto her laptop ages ago. It was good reading material.

For a moment, Lindsay stopped; what was she doing with her teenage years? Ever since a year ago, when she had first heard her aunt talking about the looming biological threat Umbrella could initiate, Lindsay had been fascinated with B.O.W.'s; Zombies, Hunters, Cerberus etc. She had developed an unhealthy obsession with them, sneaking into her aunt's room when she wasn't staying with them to pore over the files like they were ancient documents. She had since uploaded them onto her laptop, and still studied them on a regular basis, developing new methods of counteracting the zombie effect.

This thought made Lindsay think of something else; her abnormal strength. Even though Lindsay's mother regularly told her "Don't worry, honey, you're just growing,' Lindsay herself admitted that the amount of physical prowess she had was astonishing, especially for a regular twelve year old. She was on a multitude of sports and physical teams at school, yet though this was normal, the incident earlier, in the PCCD, had shown just a few of the kids a simple taste of her raw power. However, the self-berating didn't stop there; she had seen the look on their faces, expressions of awe, and, at the same time, intense fear. Yet there was another reason fro her abilities; something only her family knew. An incident, when she was much younger, concerning both herself and her father.

An incident in which Lindsay's father died.

Sometimes, Lindsay looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted at herself. Lifting up her arms, she would look at the skin, and the veins underneath it, carrying her life-giving blood through her body.

_The blood of a mutant…_

Just then, Lindsay heard a scream from outside the window. She looked out, her train of though interrupted, to see Jimmy, Sarah and Elle stranded on top of the truck, with dozens and dozens of zombies surrounding it. Nearby Cerberi were attempting to jump onto the truck, and one actually succeeded; but was shot to pieces by Sarah. Lindsay quickly climbed out the window, and onto the roof of the house. Balancing onto the slippery tiles, Lindsay clumsily walked over her roof and to a nearby telephone pole. She leapt onto it, and shimmied upwards on the smooth wood, eventually reaching the top. Lindsay took out a zip hook she had packed, in her rucksack, and placed it on the phone lines. She took out her walkie-talkie, and contacted Sarah.

"Sarah, this is Lindsay. Over."

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY THOSE UNDEAD FREAKS!"

"(You forgot to say over…) I know, but I'm on my way to help. Listen; I'm going to use a zip wire to cross over the truck. Grab onto me, all of you, and I'll then explode the truck. Over."

"What do you mean, exp-"

Lindsay had already hung up, and took out two timed grenades from her belt. Setting them to detonate in 20 seconds, Lindsay quickly took hold of the zip hook, and raced along the phone line.

She passed over the truck, at lightning speed, and felt someone grab her ankle. Looking down, she saw Jimmy holding on for dear life, with Sarah and Elle holding on to either leg. Lindsay threw down the grenades, and, after a few moments in which the group escaped, the mighty explosion rocked the once-peaceful cul-de-sac, sending the undead hurtling through the sky, and incinerating many others.

Lindsay told the others to let go, before she threw a small pod on the ground. The others fell, reluctantly, onto the now expanded inflatable mattress, unharmed. Lindsay herself let go, falling down beside them.

"Wooh-hoo! screamed Jimmy. "We done it; we escaped!"

"For now, yes," said Lindsay, but she was interrupted by Sarah.

"Lindsay, not that I'm complaining, but why do you have an inflatable mattress in your bag?"

"I've learned to always be prepared for any situation. Brownies Troop 09743."

Lindsay punctured the mattress, and then led to the others into Edd and Zoe's house, where all the kids, the zombie numbers growing too large, had retreated to the haven.

ooo

11:25 A.M.

"Kylie…" whispered Antonio hoarsely. "It hurts…"

"I know," said Kylie soothingly, wiping a damp towel on his sweaty forehead. Tony's physical condition had seriously deteriorated, even though he had only been bitten 15 minutes ago. His skin was turning a dusky gray pallor, and his chapped lips were dry as bones. He lay on several chairs, forming a makeshift bed, and there was a blood-stained towel over his bite wound. Gingerly, Kylie slowly lifted the towel, wincing at both Antonio's sharp intake of breath and the state the horrible wound was in. Originally, it had been a little bite, with only some skin and flesh taken off. Now, Tony's bodily matter was falling off at a rapid pace, and the wound had tripled in size.

"It looks like he's been bitten by a bear…" whispered Kylie, disgusted at Tony's wound. Suddenly, Lindsay, Jimmy, Sarah and Elle burst through the side door, and Lindsay slammed it shut before several zombies shuffled through it. Lindsay turned to the group, a smile on her face.

"Well, we've handled this really well, so-Wait," she paused, "why is Antonio lying on those chairs? And why is that towel on him?" Lindsay sounded very worried, as she rushed towards Antonio. She pulled up the towel, and saw Tony's wound, which had began to fester slightly. The other kids expected her to scream, or ask how this happened. Instead, she turned to Kylie, trying to keep her anger from escaping its bounds.

"Why did you not get me?"

"Well, I-"

"WHY?" screamed Lindsay, as the kids looked on in stunned shock. "Why didn't you get me?"

"Now look here, Lindsay," said Edd sternly, marching forward. "Kylie was looking after Antonio perfectly well. There was no reason to fetch you, and besides, you could show a little more concern for him. After all, he has been seriously injured!"

"Yeah, Lindsay," said Eddy, "show some concern for the poor sucker!"

"Why?" asked Lindsay in despair. "He's dying."

Stunned silence filled the room at Lindsay's remark. Kylie stepped up to her, rage plastered across her face. "He's not dying, you monster! He's just been injured!"

"Oh really? Well, let's look at a few facts. If he had been bitten by a normal zombie, the bite mark would not be that big; I'd say it's tripled in size. Secondly, I know that he suffered from Chicken Pox and several bad colds during the past few weeks, so his immune system is still recovering. This would aid the spread of it through his system, and advance the rate of infection."

"Infection of what?" sneered Kylie, who didn't believe a word of what Lindsay said.

"The Tyrant Virus."

A sudden chill seemed to descend on the garage, as the kids listened warily to what Lindsay had to say.

"The Tyrant Virus?" asked Edd, instantly interested at the mention of something medical. "I'm afraid that I've heard of it, Lindsay. Could you please explain it in detail?"

"The Tyrant Virus, or T-Virus, is an infectious virus which is derived from the Progenitor Virus. The virus was discovered in 1966 by Lord Ozwell E. Spence, Sir Edward Ashford and Dr. James Marcus. The T-Virus would later be formed from the Mother, another name for Progenitor, virus, and would be used by Spencer to create B.O.W.'s: Bio-Organic Weapons."

"Spencer…I'm sure I've read about that in a magazine," mused Zoe.

"Of course you have. Spencer is the founder of the Umbrella Corporation."

Shocked silence filled the room. The Umbrella Corporation, which everyone in Peach Creek knew about, seemed entirely beneficial; yet its founder had created an apparently fatal virus?"

"You're lying!" spat Kylie. "You're just using Tony's injury to impress the others!"

"No, I'm not," said Lindsay, glaring at Kylie (which shut her up). "The T-Virus is basically the Progenitor Virus combined with Leech DNA. It can be used for two main purposes: to either create specific, intentioned B.O.W.'s, or to accidentally create hideous creatures."

"Like what?" questioned Kylie, who in her mind was adamant Lindsay had set this whole thing up (even though that was impossible, but Kylie is very stubborn.)

"Take humans as an example. Infection of the virus would cause it to rapidly kill off our cells, which would soon result in our decomposing. However, the virus would then reanimate the cells, causing them to still function like a normal human, but still decompose. This would result in infected ones seeking familiar nutrients to repair the damaged body, but their efforts would be in vain, as they are, essentially, dead."

The smart kids, and oddly Ed's, eyes widened in horror at what Lindsay had just explained. However, the majority still didn't understand.

"I don't get it," said Eddy flatly.

"The T-Virus kills humans. It them cause them to revive and seek out human flesh to repair their dead bodies. It basically turns them into zombies."

Before anyone could say anything, a violent pounding sound came from the closed garage front door. Kylie screamed, and fired her **Sub-Machine Gun** at the door; unfortunately, the bus was between her and the door, and Kylie ended up blasting its engine to smithereens.

"KYLIE!" screamed Edd, sinking to the ground in horror as the bus he had just finished repairing was busted beyond fixing. Kylie herself dropped the gun in horror, stepping back from it slightly.

"I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I just panicked…" she stammered, while Lindsay walked over to her.

"Right, you panicked," said Lindsay, "and you destroyed the bus. The only other way out here is into the woods."

"But how do we get there?" said Eddy, sounding puzzled.

"We run through the house, out the back garden, and into the woods. Now, Antonio," said Lindsay gently, kneeling beside him," this is where you have to make the hardest decision of your life. You can either kill yourself now, and minimize the threat of becoming a zombie, or you can wait to the last moment."

"I want to wait…" gasped Tony. "I want to live…the rest…of my life out…"

"Right," said Lindsay sympathetically. She stood up, and motioned for Kevin and Michael to come over. "Can you two please carry Antonio?"

"Sure," said the two simultaneously, and both lifted Tony up, with Kevin holding his right side, and Michael supporting his back. Tony had grown paler, with flecks of blood coming from his mouth.

"When I open this door," said Edd, "we all must run out to the back garden. Is everyone ready?"

All the kids nodded, and Edd opened the door. The all flooded through, running out to back garden and through a hole in the fence, into the local woods. Lindsay, Kylie and Vincent were bringing up the rear end, when Vincent suddenly stopped by the ornamental pool. (AN: Added so I could write this sequence.) Lindsay and Kylie, a few metres ahead, stopped and turned, as Vincent watched the water.

"There's something in it," he muttered, squatting down beside it.

"Vince!" shrieked Kylie. "Get away from it!"

Before anyone could act, a black, blood-covered tentacle shot out of the murky water, and wrapped around Vince's head. A look of shock on his face, Vincent was dragged into the depths, without any time to scream.

"VINCE!" screamed Kylie, who tried to dive into the pool. Lindsay, acting on instinct, grabbed her two arms and held them behind her back, moving her way from the now crimson-brown pool.

"LET ME GO!" snarled Kylie, kicking Lindsay's shins. "Vince could still be alive!" She turned from Lindsay to the pool. "Vince! I'm coming!"

"Kylie, we need to move!" shouted Lindsay in desperation, when Vincent's head popped up to the surface, the eyes unmoving and the mouth slightly open.

"YES!" screamed Kylie in joy. "I knew he was alive! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Kylie tried to free herself from Lindsay's (who was staring at Vincent in pity) arms, so she could help the attacked boy.

That was when Vincent's head rolled back, revealing that he had been decapitated.

Kylie was now unmoving, staring at his face in shock. Slowly, she began to cry, and her wails filled the cul-de-sac as she bent over, her lithe body racked with agonised sobbing. Gently, Lindsay took her hands, and guided her into the woods, away from the misery, the pain, the horror.

And into a place where all these things were heightened to extreme measures…

ooo

AN: Sorry for the hiatus, but I've now decided to update each story one chapter at a time, so as to finish them all at the same rate. Hoped you like this chapter, and I'll hopefully update soon!


End file.
